


Hard Knocks

by AkiRah



Series: Beyond Destiny: Short Side Pieces (Entirely Out Of Order) [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Hrafnhar (OC) - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, although Torian does get naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiRah/pseuds/AkiRah
Summary: Torian's one of those "no sex til it's serious" guys, but that hasn't stopped them from fooling around.





	Hard Knocks

Torian’s skin was flushed red with embarassed exertion when the kiss finally broke. He trailed a hand up Hrafnhar’s side, under the shirt but carefully, specifically, over the bra. Even then his thumb just barely brushed the underside of her breast. Chiss didn’t really blush, but her skin was warmer and her red eyes brighter. She arched up against him and nipped at his lower lip, coaxing him into another kiss while her long fingers scratched over his neck. Her hips rubbed against his, sending sparks shooting through his nerves as he hardened, holding her tight against him for another deep kiss that left her pliant and gasping against him. 

His erection knocked into his armor and Torian winced. 

“Something the matter?” Hrafnhar pulled away and twisted her mouth into a worried smile that didn’t sit on her face half as well as her usual smirk. “If we’re moving too fast--I know you’ve got hang ups about--”

“It isn’t that,” Torian shifted uncomfortably and interrupted her for probably the first time. His cheeks burned a little brighter when he realized it. “It’s just the armor.” 

Hrafnhar blinked and then her eyes traveled down his frame to his crotch and she nodded knowingly. “Take it off then.” Her eyes crinkled with mischief. “You strip and I’ll be good and leave my clothes on.” Her fingers curled in his shirt. “But I’m _really_ not done with you yet.” 

Torian swallowed and licked his lips, more with anticipation than with any sense of apprehension and tugged his shirt off before leaning back in for another desperate kiss and groaning deep when Hrafnhar grabbed at his buckles and helped drop his armor and then his pants and small clothes to the floor before her hands returned faithfully to his shoulders. He almost regretted it but the thought flew out one side of his head when she dragged him backwards so she was leaning against the wall. 

Fully hard, Torian pressed against her, drinking in the small pleased noises she made as her legs shifted apart. He grabbed her hips to hold her still, tip pressed to her, and then let his hands trace up her sides, one thumb grazing over the hard stub of her nipple where it pressed against the fabric. 

“You know,” she breathed hot and heavy against his mouth. “I don't _need_ the shirt.” 

“How badly do you not need this shirt?” He asked, caught in that awkward place between wanting to do things properly and wanting fewer obstacles between himself and her soft blue skin. 

“Fuck this shirt.” Hrafnhar urged. “I can take it off or you can.”

The invitation alone was enough to send fire through his veins and the sound her shirt made when he tore it open from collar to hem was _immensely_ satisfying. He slid his hands up and cupped her breasts, rubbing with his thumbs over her bra and dropping his head to press feverish kisses to the exposed skin while Hrafnhar chuckled and sighed, tugging encouragingly at his hair. 

“You’re beautiful,” he told her when he rose back up to her lips, voice strangled and just a little hoarse. 

“Flatterer.” Hrafnhar pressed tight against him, arched backwards with her shoulders hugging the wall. “You know, if you hold my wrists down my hands aren't half as likely to get us both in trouble.”

The temptation to _let_ her get them into trouble was almost too much to resist, but he adored her and he was going to do this right. As much as for her as for Clan Cadera. He took both of her wrists in his hands and pinned them to the wall above her head. Hrafnhar made a small appreciative noise and arched up to kiss him again. 

He grinned as he pressed her flat against the wall, one knee between her legs and his aching cock pressed against her thigh. Hrafnhar shuddered and bit his mouth. “Sith hells, Torian,” she more moaned than spoke as she rubbed against him. “You must be the most patient man in the fucking galaxy.” 

For a split second he wondered if that was a criticism and then she was kissing him again and he didn’t particularly mind one way or another. 

She pulled away, red eyes bright and lips purpled from the hard kisses they’d been sharing. “Feel free to tell me to fuck off,” she started, “I know we agreed to hold off on sex until we’re both certain we’re what we want, but I really _desperately_ want to make you cum.” She raised her eyebrows like a challenge. “I’ll even keep my hands and mouth above the waist.” 

“I--yeah.” Torian breathed back in response. “Alright.”

She grinned at that, radiant and warm before biting his lower lip and pulling her arms free from his grip while the kiss took him off guard. Hrafnhar pressed tight against him before turning around in his embrace, one of her hands tugging his to her hip so his cock was pressed against the curve of her ass. Her hand didn’t stay on his for more than a moment, however. She curled it up behind her, helping her turn his face to hers for another kiss. Torian took it greedily, pressing against her and almost choking out a cry as Hrafnhar started to grind against him. He felt her mouth curve against him, trying to smile without breaking away from him. Torian tightened his hand on her hip and matched her movements, thrusting shallowly with his cock caught between her clothed legs, pressed up against her. 

Hrafnhar shuddered and rocked her hips faster, kissing him deeper and dropping her other hand to her hip, thumb hooking into the hem of her pants. He only noticed because her wrist brushed his hip. Torian broke the kiss and with his free hand grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the wall, rocking more firmly against her. He wanted to say something witty, but had never been _good_ at words. Actions were better. Always. 

“I meant above _your_ waist,” Hrafnhar clarified, arching back and trying to pull her wrist free. “I didn’t say _anything_ about _my_ waist.” 

“I know,” Torian was already breathing hard, straining with the effort of not coming apart completely. “It’s--” he cut off as Hrafnhar tensed her thighs and squeezed him _just enough_ to cut off all coherent thought to his brain. He jerked against her and felt Hrafnhar shudder a half second before he caught her sigh on his tongue. He pressed on her wrist and moved from her mouth to kiss at her neck, scraping over the skin experimentally with his teeth. When Hrafnhar gasped he bit her again, harder this time and drew his hips back to slide the full length of his erection against her. 

“ _Stars_ ,” she almost whimpered. “ _Sith fucking hells_.” 

“Didn’t think you’d like being bitten that much. Good to know.” Torian’s laced his fingers through hers on the wall. “ _Cyar’ika_.” 

“Cyar’ika?” Hrafnhar repeated the word hesitantly, letting it trip with a gasp over her tongue as she rubbed against him.

“Beloved,” Torian exhaled the translation on her skin. 

Hrafnhar freezed for a moment and Torian starts to panic that he’s said something wrong. She tilted her head up and back, tightening her fingers over his. Her eyes were wide, mouth half open and she looked almost frightened. “You love me?” 

Torian swallowed and nodded, just once. 

He’d told her before, but always only in small ways that she might overlook: offers of trophies from hunts, compliments, that time he made her dinner. 

Hrafnhar shifted against him slowly, drawing out the motion until his knees threatened to give out. 

“Cyar’ika,” she breathed again. “I love you too.” Her free hand slid down his arm to move his hand from her hip to her breast, using his thumb to push her bra up out of the way. Torian’s hips stuttered against hers when he felt the hard stub of a deep blue nipple under his fingertip. He bit at her shoulder again and worked against her, feeling his veins catch fire and then crying out against her skin as he came apart, spattering seed on the wall. 

Hrafnhar grinned, turning in his embrace and curling her arms around him. She pressed that indecently pleased smile against his mouth and cheeks and jaw with desperate, feverish kisses while he struggled to catch his breath. Her fingers brushed over his cheeks, thumbs tracing his brands and her breasts pressed to his chest. Her mouth twisted up to a quirky half smile and she sighed, shaking her head because Chiss couldn’t really roll their eyes.

He recognized the motion.

“You should dress and probably hit the fresher, Torian. Someone’s going to wonder what we were up to.” 

He flushed, just a little, and nodded before leaning in to steal another kiss. 

Hrafnhar took it greedily and then laughed. “I’m so fucking yours it’s embarrassing. I’ll see you at dinner.” 

“I love you,” he told her, the words in basic and as clear as anything he’s ever said so there’s no chance she can miss them. 

Hrafnhar kissed his chin. “Teach me to say it in Mando’a.”


End file.
